peelfandomcom-20200213-history
400 Box
Background Page created to track and catalogue the "400 Box" of approximately that number of cassettes featuring material from the John Peel show 1978-82, purchased jointly on eBay by the John Peel newsgroup in July 2008. Tape ID * Each tape gets its own ID and dedicated page, with links to date(s) covered, whatever other details seem necessary, and status category. Pages have been created, at least in outline, for 400 tapes (note, final total may not be exactly 400). * From now on, TAPE ID NUMBERS WILL BE THOSE GIVEN BY ROCKER. * This will take over from the original numbering system currently used on this Wiki. Sorry for any inconvenience or confusion during the transition. Tape ID numbers below (Tapes 1-9) will be adjusted but are still under the original system (for now). * In the meantime, if you are a ripper or want to enter information on a particular show, please use the appropriate date index listing and the Tape ID will be sorted out later. Renumbering Former Tape 1 is now B400 Tape 001 Former Tape 2 is now Tape 002 Former Tape 3 is now Tape 074 Former Tape 4 is now Tape 049 Former Tape 5 is now Tape 095 Former Tape 6 is now Tape 096 Former Tape 7 is now Tape 097 Former Tape 8 is now Tape 098 Shows in order shared 7 July 1978: Tape 001 / Tape 002 16 April 1979: Tape 074 31 October 1978: Tape 049 25 June 1979: Tape 095 / Tape 096 26 June 1979: Tape 096 / Tape 097 27 June 1979: Tape 097 / Tape 098 18 June 1979: Tape 9 Tapes Tape 001: 7 July 1978 Tape 002: 7 July 1978 Tape 074: 16 April 1979 Tape 049: 31 October 1978 Tape 095: 18 June 1979 / 25 June 1979 Tape 096: 25 June 1979 / 26 June 1979 Tape 097: 26 June 1979 / 27 June 1979 Tape 098: 27 June 1979 Method Once the date(s) covered on a tape are known, link(s) can be added to the relevant date index entry (or entries) and anything else that seems useful. At the date page(s), full tracklistings and other details can be added. You can copy a sample template here. Just open the "Edit this page" at the top left, copy and save page. Then return to the date page, open "Edit this page," paste it the template, and take it from there. Feel free to improve or add to what's already there. Status Category The category function can be used, among other things, to check the state of play with the various tapes. The current two for the project: http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Not_Dispatched Not Dispatched http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shared Shared http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Finished Finished Tapes Tape 1 / Tape 2 / Tape 3 / Tape 4/ Tape 5 / Tape 6 / Tape 7 / Tape 8 / Tape 9 / Tape 10 / Tape 11 / Tape 12 / Tape 13 / Tape 14 / Tape 15 / Tape 16 / Tape 17 / Tape 18 / Tape 19 / Tape 20 / Tape 21 / Tape 22 / Tape 23 / Tape 24 / Tape 25 / Tape 26 / Tape 27 / Tape 28 / Tape 29 / Tape 30 / Tape 31 / Tape 32 / Tape 33 / Tape 34 / Tape 35 / Tape 36 / Tape 37 / Tape 38 / Tape 39 / Tape 40 / Tape 41 / Tape 42 / Tape 43 / Tape 44/ Tape 45 / Tape 46 / Tape 47 / Tape 48 / Tape 49 /Tape 50 / Tape 51 / Tape 52 / Tape 53 / Tape 54 / Tape 55 / Tape 56 / Tape 57 / Tape 58 / Tape 59 / Tape 60 / Tape 61 / Tape 62 / Tape 63 / Tape 64 / Tape 65 / Tape 66 / Tape 67 / Tape 68 / Tape 69 / Tape 70 / Tape 71 / Tape 72 / Tape 73 / Tape 74 / Tape 75 / Tape 76 / Tape 77 / Tape 78 / Tape 79 Tape 80 / Tape 81 / Tape 82 / Tape 83 / Tape 84 / Tape 85 / Tape 86 / Tape 87 / Tape 88 / Tape 89 / Tape 90 / Tape 91 / Tape 92 / Tape 93 / Tape 94 / Tape 95 / Tape 96 / Tape 97 / Tape 98 / Tape 99 / Tape 100 Tape 101 / Tape 102 / Tape 103 / Tape 104 / Tape 105 / Tape 106 / Tape 107 / Tape 108 / Tape 109 / Tape 110 / Tape 111 / Tape 112 / Tape 113 / Tape 114 / Tape 115 / Tape 116 / Tape 117 / Tape 118 / Tape 119 / Tape 120 / Tape 121 / Tape 122 / Tape 123 / Tape 124 / Tape 125 / Tape 126 / Tape 127 / Tape 128 / Tape 129 / Tape 130 / Tape 131 / Tape 132 / Tape 133 / Tape 134 / Tape 135 / Tape 136 / Tape 137 / Tape 138 / Tape 139 / Tape 140 / Tape 141 / Tape 142 / Tape 143 / Tape 144 / Tape 145 / Tape 146 / Tape 147 / Tape 148 / Tape 149 / Tape 150 / Tape 151 / Tape 152 / Tape 153 / Tape 154 / Tape 155 / Tape 156 / Tape 157 / Tape 158 / Tape 159 / Tape 160 / Tape 161 / Tape 162 / Tape 163 / Tape 164 / Tape 165 / Tape 166 / Tape 167 / Tape 168 / Tape 169 / Tape 170 / Tape 171 / Tape 172 / Tape 173 / Tape 174 / Tape 175 / Tape 176 / Tape 177 / Tape 178 / Tape 179 / Tape 180 / Tape 181 / Tape 182 / Tape 183 / Tape 184 / Tape 185 / Tape 186 / Tape 187 / Tape 188 / Tape 189 / Tape 190 / Tape 191 / Tape 192 / Tape 193 / Tape 194 / Tape 195 / Tape 196 / Tape 197 / Tape 198 / Tape 199 / Tape 200 Tape 201 / Tape 202 / Tape 203 / Tape 204 / Tape 205 / Tape 206 / Tape 207 / Tape 208 / Tape 209 / Tape 210 / Tape 211 / Tape 212 / Tape 213 / Tape 214 / Tape 215 / Tape 216 / Tape 217 / Tape 218 / Tape 219 / Tape 220 / Tape 221 / Tape 222 / Tape 223 / Tape 224 / Tape 225 / Tape 226 / Tape 227 / Tape 228 / Tape 229 / Tape 230 / Tape 231 / Tape 232 / Tape 233 / Tape 234 / Tape 235 / Tape 236 / Tape 237 / Tape 238 / Tape 239 / Tape 240 / Tape 241 / Tape 242 / Tape 243 / Tape 244 / Tape 245 / Tape 246 / Tape 247 / Tape 248 / Tape 249 /Tape 250 / Tape 251 / Tape 252 / Tape 253 / Tape 254 / Tape 255 / Tape 256 / Tape 257 / Tape 258 / Tape 259 / Tape 260 / Tape 261 / Tape 262 / Tape 263 / Tape 264 / Tape 265 / Tape 266 / Tape 267 / Tape 268 / Tape 269 / Tape 270 / Tape 271 / Tape 272 / Tape 273 / Tape 274 / Tape 275 / Tape 276 / Tape 277 / Tape 278 / Tape 279 / Tape 280 / Tape 281 / Tape 282 / Tape 283 / Tape 284 / Tape 285 / Tape 286 / Tape 287 / Tape 288 / Tape 289 / Tape 290 / Tape 291 / Tape 292 / Tape 293 / Tape 294 / Tape 295 / Tape 296 / Tape 297 / Tape 298 / Tape 299 / Tape 300 Tape 301 / Tape 302 / Tape 303 / Tape 304 / Tape 305 / Tape 306 / Tape 307 / Tape 308 / Tape 309 / Tape 310 / Tape 311 / Tape 312 / Tape 313 / Tape 314 / Tape 315 / Tape 316 / Tape 317 / Tape 318 / Tape 319 / Tape 320 / Tape 321 / Tape 322 / Tape 323 / Tape 324 / Tape 325 / Tape 326 / Tape 327 / Tape 328 / Tape 329 / Tape 330 / Tape 331 / Tape 332 / Tape 333 / Tape 334 / Tape 335 / Tape 336 / Tape 337 / Tape 338 / Tape 339 / Tape 340 / Tape 341 / Tape 342 / Tape 343 / Tape 344 / Tape 345 / Tape 346 / Tape 347 / Tape 348 / Tape 349 /Tape 350 / Tape 351 / Tape 352 / Tape 353 / Tape 354 / Tape 355 / Tape 356 / Tape 357 / Tape 358 / Tape 359 / Tape 360 / Tape 361 / Tape 362 / Tape 363 / Tape 364 / Tape 365 / Tape 366 / Tape 367 / Tape 368 / Tape 369 / Tape 370 / Tape 371 / Tape 372 / Tape 373 / Tape 374 / Tape 375 / Tape 376 / Tape 377 / Tape 378 / Tape 379 / Tape 380 / Tape 381 / Tape 382 / Tape 383 / Tape 384 / Tape 385 / Tape 386 / Tape 387 / Tape 388 / Tape 389 / Tape 390 / Tape 391 / Tape 392 / Tape 393 / Tape 394 / Tape 395 / Tape 396 / Tape 397 / Tape 398 / Tape 399 / Tape 400 Category:400 Box